


Feels Like Home

by solohux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Armitage Hux, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: When Kylo returns to theFinalizerafter a long mission away, he finds something unexpected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a fill for [this prompt](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/158487857616/omega-hux-is-preggo-with-kylos-pups-but-keeps-it-a) over on [@kyluxhardkinks](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/)
>
>> | Omega hux is preggo with kylos pups but keeps it a secret until kylo returns from a mission and he finds Hux heavy and cuddled up in a nest of his clothes
> 
> Enjoy! ❤️ 

Regardless of how many times the Supreme Leader sends Kylo away on missions, the goodbyes never get any easier.

It’s clear to Kylo that Hux is trying his best to keep his stoic expression as he brushes lint from his alpha’s robes, obviously stalling for more time that they don’t have.

“Hux,” Kylo says, taking hold of his mate’s wrists, stopping his redundant cleaning to gently lower them back down to his sides. “I have to go.”

“Yes,” Hux replies as though startled. “Of course. My apologies.”

Hux’s gaze drops and Kylo senses a shift in his omega’s scent for a moment, as though the sweet, honeyed aroma that usually radiates from his body is being dampened and is instead copying his alpha’s ashy scent, but Kylo doesn’t dwell on it. He’s about to be parted from Hux for eight months; any aroma from his omega is going to linger in his mind to keep him sane.

“Don’t get into trouble,” Hux orders, melting into Kylo’s embrace as the latter holds his arms open. “If I receive word that you’re in mortal peril again, I won’t be pleased.”

Kylo chuckles, sliding his gloved hands up and down Hux’s back in a vain attempt to quell his rising separation anxiety.

“Understood, _General_ ,” Kylo says mockingly in his own way of trying to soothe the situation but he can already feel the familiar strain of discomfort in his chest at the mere _thought_ of being away from Hux for so long. Regardless, he smirks at his omega, failing to get a rise out of him. “Don’t work too hard.”

“ _One_ of us has to,” Hux replies, reaching up to thread his fingers in Kylo’s hair, pulling his alpha’s nose down to touch his the faint scar on his neck where their bond-mark dwells; a pink, rounded mark that once held definable shapes of Kylo’s teeth. Now, after three years of being mated, their mark has faded, has become part of Hux’s skin.

The officers and Stormtroopers that are on duty in the hangar bay begin to disperse, slowly leaving the bonded pair to their goodbye. A few look back over their shoulders at their co-commanders, the _leaders_ of their crew, the couplet who seem destined to be forced apart.

Unaware of the respect that their subordinates are demonstrating, Kylo takes Hux’s lips up into a deep kiss—a kiss that feels more like just _holding on,_ lips pressed together, barely moving, just clinging.

“What if you go into heat whilst I’m gone?” Kylo asks, forehead resting against Hux’s, his fingers like vices on his hips. “I won’t be able to help—”

“I _won’t_ go into heat, Ren.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I can tell,” Hux nods, eyebrows raised. “I can feel it. I’m not going to go into heat whilst you’re away, Ren. Stop worrying. You…can’t allow any distractions, that’s what Snoke has said.”

Kylo hums in response, wondering which would be worse: for Hux to suffer through his heat alone and in pain or for another alpha to force himself upon the helpless omega whilst Kylo isn’t around to stop him. After picturing both scenarios, Kylo decides that it’s most definitely the latter.

Kylo hears Hux _whimper_ when he breaks their kiss, a soft and barely-audible sound that cuts through Kylo’s chest like an ice-cold blade. There’s an instinct dwelling in the pit of his stomach that’s telling him to find a way to _stay_ with Hux, like there’s more at risk this time, but Kylo can’t quite pinpoint its worries.

Without uttering another word, Kylo takes a step back towards his waiting shuttle though their hands remain connected until neither can reach the other and they’re forced to let go.

No contact, no interference, no distractions from his mission.

As the ramp of his shuttle rises, the alpha and the omega keep eye-contact for as long as they can manage, neither daring to be the first to break it. This mission isn’t particularly dangerous; relic hunting with his knights isn’t what he’d prioritise over his mate but the Supreme Leader had been adamant that tracking down and obtaining these five ancient items will benefit the knights and their master, enhance their knowledge of the dark side and allow them to become stronger.

With Hux to protect, Kylo couldn’t refuse the opportunity for more power.

Kylo has no doubts that he’s going to _see_ Hux again once he’s victorious—and _stronger_ —but there’s still something unnerving in the back of his mind, an inclination that he’s missing something _vital,_ something that age-old instincts are trying to tell him but he’s unable to hear.

Ignoring his jitters, Kylo sits down in the pilot’s seat and sighs, beginning his mental countdown of the days until he’ll be back where he belongs; by Hux’s side.

//////////////////

On the 226th day of his absence, Kylo and his knights are freed from their responsibilities by the Supreme Leader and dismissed with his praise for a successful mission. That very hour, after bidding a quick thanks and goodbye to his fellow alphas, Kylo begins his journey back to the _Finalizer._

He sits forward in his seat, unable to relax, feeling more desperate than ever to see Hux.

With Kylo being the only one among his knights to be mated, they weren’t as understanding about their master’s pain as he believed they would be. They were dismissive, with one even making an _inappropriate_ comment about omegas and how sex is the only thing they’re good for but Kylo had _quickly_ reprimanded him with a Force-choke, always eager to defend Hux—and all other omegas, for that matter.

In the eight months of his separation from his omega, Kylo is sure he’s felt every emotion in existence, all working their way through his veins and giving him _constant_ reminders of how far away he is from Hux.

But as his shuttle docks, Kylo can only feel excitement coursing through his body and soul.

He leaps out of his seat and strides down the ramp onto the familiar grey flooring of his Star Destroyer, arms twitching in anticipation to wrap around Hux, to feel the omega’s body against his own, to feel his breath on his skin, to feel—

Kylo stops. Hux isn’t waiting for him.

There must be some sort of clash of schedules or a miscommunication somewhere along the line, because it’s Captain Phasma who’s standing before him in her shining armour as he steps down from his shuttle, feeling _hurt._ Has Hux taken a new alpha for his mate during Kylo’s absence and wants nothing more to do with him? Has something _morbid_ happened to the omega? A life-threatening injury? Kylo’s mind reels unnervingly into a dozen scenarios that involve Hux somehow being harmed or being unfaithful to his mate, and every one seems entirely plausible.

“Master Ren,” Phasma greets with a small incline of her helmeted head. “Welcome back, sir.”

“Where is General Hux?” Kylo asks immediately, cursing his own emotions for betraying him and making his eyes water, threatening to send his tears spill down his cheeks like a beta in brooding. He wishes he had his old helmet on, but the thing interferes too much with his ability to pick up Hux’s scent, so he chooses not to wear it; though now, he recalls how helpful it was in keeping his weaknesses hidden.  

“He’s on medical leave, sir,” Phasma replies. “Confined to his quarters and not to be disturbed.”

 _“What?”_ Kylo barks, his tone coming across as more angered than worried. His mind is sent into overdrive, picturing Hux in some sort of accident, bed-ridden and bruised, ordering everyone to leave him alone to attempt to keep it a secret. Maybe another alpha has brought harm to him, knotted him—

Kylo growls.

“Excuse me, Captain.”

He pushes past Phasma, ignoring her huff of obvious disapproval as Kylo storms off, fists clenched and lips pursed together, his entire aura deterring anyone from his domineering presence. Alphas scuttle away from him and betas don’t so much as _look_ at Kylo as he makes his way to the quarters he shares with Hux. If anyone has _dared_ harm Hux whilst he’s been gone, he’ll gladly rip their hearts from their chests and burn every inch of their skin with his lightsaber as penance for their crimes against his mate.

The door to their rooms opens when he inputs their 6-digit code and Kylo breathes a small sigh of relief, content that something _so terrible_ hasn’t happened that Hux has felt the need to change the lock.

Kylo steps in, eyes darting around in desperation to find his omega, to hold him, to just _see_ that’s he’s alright.

But he notices a bareness to their living space; the soft, black throw on the back of their sofa has gone, the robes, jackets and scarves that usually hang on the tall coat stand aren’t there either, and even the couch cushions are missing. Kylo frowns but chooses to worry about his missing goods _after_ he’s found Hux.

He checks their bedchambers next, striding through the door and being hit with Hux’s strong scent as soon as he’s in, but there’s something _different._ The omega’s scent is definitely present, sweet and _almost_ sugary to Kylo’s senses, but it’s not as strong, as though it’s suppressed by _something,_ something that wants to impede alpha’s advances.  An omega’s luscious and sweetened scent is biologically designed to draw potential mates near, and Hux’s hadn’t changed all that much once he became mated to Kylo—but now that Kylo had been away, Hux’s scent has somehow altered itself to something that _his_ alpha would have potential difficulty in recognising?

Kylo fears the worst.

Their bedchambers is in mostly darkness, the lights dimmed to only 20%, so Kylo raises them to 50% with a vocal command, and then he sees _it._

In the corner of the room, a make-shift tent seems to have appeared. It’s made from the black sheets of their bed, pinned to the wall and ceiling to give it a roof, cushions and pillows and _clothes_ arranged inside it for added cosiness. Only when Kylo sees Hux sleeping peacefully among all of the gathered items, with his arms wrapped protectively around his bulging tummy, does he realise what it is.

It isn’t a tent at all. It’s a _nest._ An omega’s nest. Hux is _pregnant._

Kylo’s mind finally settles once he sees that his beautiful mate is safe but can’t help the nagging and burning voice in the back of his consciousness that’s telling him that Hux has been bred by another alpha. He kneels down next to the nest and sees that Hux is wrapped up in one of Kylo’s robes, their pillows surrounding his body and Kylo’s cowl clutched tightly between his fingers as his arms drape naturally over his belly.

Even in the low light, even with the doubt in his mind, Kylo falls in love with his omega all over again at the sight in front of him.

Kylo pulls his gloves off and gently touches Hux’s cheek, brushing his unruly red hair back into place. Hux stirs, moaning quietly as he blinks, shifting into Kylo’s touch.

“ _Ren?”_ Hux breathes, eyes widening. “You’re _here,_ you’re home—”

“ _Are you alright?”_ Kylo interrupts, unable to stop his own gasp when Hux takes hold of the hand that’s still on his cheek and Kylo feels _electricity_ run though his body.

“I’m…fine,” Hux replies, obviously noting his alpha’s nervous gaze flickering back and forth from his pregnant belly. “And so are they.”

Kylo raises his eyebrows.

“ _They?”_

“We’re having twins, Ren,” Hux says, smiling. “ _Two_ of our own little pups. I refused to find out their sex until you returned—”

“So they’re mine?”

As soon as the words leave Kylo’s mouth, he senses Hux’s distress. The omega recoils, pulling his hand away from Kylo’s and stares at him with sad eyes.

“ _Of course_ they’re yours,” Hux gasps, shaking his head in disbelief. “How could you think that they _wouldn’t_ be?”

Kylo swallows hard.

“I imagined another alpha forcing himself upon you whilst I wasn’t here to protect you, to keep you _mine,_ ” he mutters.

“I’m not _so_ useless, Ren.” Hux chuckles, making light of the situation, but his expression falls. “I’m sorry, I tried to get word out to you as soon as I found out, but Snoke deterred all of my messages. Said I’d only distract you from your duties. Stars, Kylo. _I’ve missed you.”_

Hux sits up as best as he can manage and gently wraps his arms around Kylo’s neck, pulling him close, and Kylo can’t help but desire to draw them as close as their bodies will manage. He’d climb up and in between one of Hux’s ribs if it were possible; nestle next to his heart and defend it with his might.

“I’ve missed you too,” Kylo whispers, his hand moving to stroke across the stark curve of Hux’s belly. “My omega. I should never have left you.”

“I knew you’d come back to me,” Hux says, threading his fingers through Kylo’s hair to comb through the unruly knots. “I knew you’d come back to _us._ My alpha. I never want to let you go, _stars,_ don’t let go. _”_

With the passion that he’s kept locked away for his omega over their separation, Kylo moans as he kisses Hux, like he’s finally getting air back into his lungs after suffocating for eight months, like breaking through the surface of a dark and raging sea to finally glimpse at the sky again.

Hux breaks the kiss, slowly pulling away, and Kylo opens his eyes just in time to see his omega allowing the  robe he’s been wearing— _one of Kylo’s long robes—_ to fall away and reveal his entirely naked form to his mate for the first time in eight months. Kylo _marvels_ at Hux’s body, admiring the new shape of his frame and the way his soft hands caress his tummy. Even his chest seems to have swelled slightly, his nipples perking at the sudden coldness after shedding his robe. Every inch of his skin seems to glow, an ethereal pallor that Kylo craves to touch and to taste over and over again, listening to Hux whisper his name like it’s the only word he knows.

Kylo _almost_ feels dizzy.

“You’re beautiful, Hux,” Kylo says, mouth agape, lapping up the sight and the scent of his pregnant mate.

Hux blushes, hiding his body behind his arms for a brief moment until a sparkle appears in his pale eyes.

“I need you, Ren, _alpha, my one,_ ” Hux whispers, biting his lip, reaching out to grasp the material of Kylo’s shirt, pulling the alpha closer until their lips are touching. “ _I need you inside me.”_

“Hux,” Kylo breathes, pouting to try and steal the omega’s kiss, but Hux moves away slowly, pulling back, and enticing Kylo into his nest.

“ _Lay with me,”_ Hux says. “Please, Kylo.”

Being careful not to disrupt his omega’s arrangement, Kylo sheds his boots and warily undresses before crawling into the nest, noting the softness of the cushions and blankets beneath his skin. It’s cosy, it’s intimate, and it feels like home.

Kylo lays down and propped-up on his side whilst Hux remains flat on his back, really showing off the curve of his belly. The alpha’s hand smooths over it, feeling his pups shift beneath their mother’s skin, safe and warm, already showing attitude as they kick against his hand, and both parents chuckle. As they kiss, and Kylo’s hand slides down to part Hux’s legs, he feels his omega begin to shiver. Their bodies press together, sharing warmth, but Kylo knows that their shivers aren’t from the cold.

They’re shivers of pure excitement.  

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written an omega hux oneshot that isn't a drabble on my tumblr so here! a small april fool's day gift! ❤️
> 
> thank you so much for reading! my tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/) ❤️


End file.
